


Art for Locust Wind

by inkvoices



Series: Intelligence Agencies Do Marvel Big Bang [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Digital Art, f-word warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2511749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkvoices/pseuds/inkvoices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Marvel Big Bang 2014 AlphaFlyer presents <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2512529/chapters/5581007">Locust Wind</a>, a James Bond/Avengers, MI6/SHIELD sequel to her Marvel Big Bang 2013 fic <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1009635/chapters/2003478">Second Mouse</a>.  And so following on from <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1009325">Art for Second Mouse</a> I bring you art for Locust Wind!</p><p>Contains SPOILERS for the fic, which you should read first. And Second Mouse.  Because if you haven't you're missing out on brilliant fusion fic.</p><p><b>Fic Summary:</b> <i>“For decades, HYDRA has been secretly feeding crises, weeping war.”</i>  Following the traumatic events of the Convergence over Greenwich, it's becoming clear that not everything that came out of the rift went back in -- and somebody is seizing the opportunity. Once again, MI-6's and SHIELD's top agents, now with the addition of the Black Widow, find themselves thrown together, facing ... what, exactly?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Locust Wind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlphaFlyer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaFlyer/gifts).



> **Contents:** cover art, cinematic banner, three quote graphics, a divider banner, two locust infested HYDRA logos, and a collage of places.
> 
>  **Artist Note:** with thanks to Alphaflyer for letting me play in her sandbox for a second year running. Much fun was had :D

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Locust Wind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512529) by [AlphaFlyer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaFlyer/pseuds/AlphaFlyer)




End file.
